


I Wanna

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shmoop, Silly, Singing, Songfic, author has an odd sense of humour, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karaoke night on the USS Enterprise and there's a few surprises in store for our band of heroes! Can they handle them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna

Karaoke night on the Enterprise was something that Leonard McCoy attended under protest. Everyone on the ship knew that he loved music, all music, but couldn’t sing. Well...everyone on the ship knew what he wanted them to know. Including his best friend, Captain and secret crush. Leo could sing, quite well, and he loved to do it.

He was tired of waiting for he and Jim’s awkward dancing around each other to end. Everyone knew how they felt about each other, including he and Jim. Leo was tired of waiting. So, when Karaoke night came around he made a decision; he was gonna make a move that couldn’t be ignored.

He scrolled through the library of his music for hours, looking for a good song. Finally, after hours and hours, he hit pay dirt. He laughed aloud as he tried to picture Jim’s face; he had no idea if Jim knew the song. Jim’s musical tastes ran more towards 1980‘s hair bands and punk rock. 2000‘s country wasn’t really his thing. It only made it more perfect.

He sent the song to the computerized dj and picked his time slot for the evening before heading to shower and get ready. He laughed the whole way.

The rec room was always crowded on Karaoke nights. He saw Jim sitting up close to the stage, as usual, with Nyota, Scotty and Hikaru. Spock was nowhere to be seen. He sat down in the chair that Jim pushed out for him, sitting a little bit closer than “just friends” ever would. Even if one of the friends was James “hands-on” Kirk.

“Where’s Spock?” Jim grinned but mimed zipping his lips together as he gestured at Nyota. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

“He’s up next. I love him but if I have to sit through another Vulcan love song tonight, I’m gonna need a few more drinks.” She gestured at her empty glass to Heindorf, who was on serving duty that evening. He nodded and moved towards the small bar at the back of the room.

“Aww darlin, I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” She shot Leo a glare and Jim barked out a laugh as he slapped Leo on the back.

“That’s a good one Bones. I’m not taking a turn tonight, my usual time was booked. I wonder who got it?” Jim asked aloud and Leo bit his lip to keep from smiling. Spock came on stage and Nyota indulged in one more low groan of horror before pasting on her best supportive, loving girlfriend face, and looking at the stage. The shock that passed over her face when familiar music started was a thing to behold, Leo thought.

Spock began to sing, softly. His voice growing in strength as the song progressed and Leo found himself impressed with Spock’s clear singing voice. It was, he admitted privately, quite lovely. And this was a song he’d loved since he was a child and his mama used to sing it in the kitchen of their old farmhouse.

Darlin', you can count on me  
Til the sun dries up the sea  
Until then, I'll always be  
Devoted to you

I'll be yours through endless time  
I'll adore your charms sublime  
Guess by now you know that I'm  
Devoted to you

I'll never hurt you, I'll never lie  
I'll never be untrue  
I'll never give you reason to cry  
I'd be unhappy if you were blue

Through the years, my love will grow  
Like a river, it will flow  
It can't die because I'm so  
Devoted to you

It was clear that Spock was singing from his green-blooded heart, pouring it out in an illogical display of emotion for Nyota. By the time he finished she had tears in her eyes as she rushed the stage to wrap her skinny arms around him. He even flashed the assembled, stunned crowd a small smile before allowing Nyota to drag him off stage.

“Well I’ll be a Klingon’s Auntie, that was unexpected! I wonder what other surprises we will get this evening!” Christine Chapel announced from the side of the stage where she was playing the evening’s emcee. Leo snorted internally at the look on Jim’s face and turned thank Heindorf politely for bringing his drink. He sipped it gratefully and let the sound around him come back up from the shoked silence that pervaded the room after Spock’s performance.

Nothing else surprising happened after that, well unless you counted Heindorf using his break to get up on stage and scream “I wanna rock and roll all night” into the microphone. Shortly before it was Leo’s turn, he turned to Jim and touched his bicep letting him know that he was stepping out to the bathroom.

“But you’re gonna miss whoever stole my time slot!” Jim whined and Leo just smiled at him.

“It’d never be as entertainin as watchin you anyway Jim.” He watched with baited breath as Jim’s face flushed just the smallest bit before he slipped away from the table. He did, in fact, head to the bathroom to splash water on his face and give himself a pep talk in the mirror. Too soon, he heard Christine announcing his name and he made his way to the stage.

Leo couldn’t help but cackly inwardly at the faces of his assembled crew-mates. This was gonna be so much fun. He stepped up to the microphone and waited for the song to start. As the twangy music started he flashed a cheeky wink to Jim, who was frozen with a beer bottle halfway to his lips. Perfect.

Every time you take a sip  
In this smoky atmosphere  
You press that bottle to your lips  
And I wish I was your beer  
In the small there of your back  
Your jeans are playing peekaboo  
I'd like to see the other half   
Of your butterfly tattoo

Hey, that gives me an idea  
Let's get out of this bar  
Drive out into the country  
And find a place to park

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks

Leo took care to put as much southern twang in his accent as he could, but it was always close to the surface anyway. The only time, during the whole song, that he lost eyecontact with Jim was at the very beginning when Jim tried to take a sip of beer and it came shooting back out of his nose. Jim kept his eyes glued to Leo’s during the rest of the song, even while he mopped up the damp front of his shirt with all of the napkins on the table.

Leo ended with a flourish and a bow to thunderous applause, but Jim did nothing, staying frozen in his chair. Leo swung his hips a little bit as he walked back to the table and waited for Jim to say something. The noise of the crowd dimmed to nothing in his ears while he waited for Jim to say something.

“Bones...you can sing?” Jim asked as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up toe-to-toe with him. Leo nodded, grinning slightly.

“Well...another surprise for my night then. I can’t even be mad that you hid it from me. Cause...” Jim trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor for a second.

“Well, doc you see, the thing is...I did go for a nature walk a few days ago. On an unknown planet. So...you wanna check me out?” Leo felt his grin widen into a smile as he leaned forward to speak into Jim’s ear.

“Hey, that gives me an idea, let’s get out of this bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this new Headcanon that Spock's favorite thing about human, Earth history is love songs from the 1950's. They're simple, clear, tell a story, and easy to understand. Don't ask me, I've only had about 10 hours of sleep in the last 3 days...


End file.
